


Not So Bad

by DarkestInfatuations



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest, smutty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestInfatuations/pseuds/DarkestInfatuations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie just wants to fix the x-ray machine. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

"Come on!"  
  
I'd spent the better part of five hours attempting to fix the x-ray machine. Nothing I had tried worked;  After taking it apart, cleaning it, and putting it bag together, it had done nothing but sputter and give me blank images. After that had failed to work, I had worked on the software for over four hours; some idiots ill planned coding had turned something simple into a nearly impossible task.  
  
That failure led me to my current situation; leaning over the table, holding on to the main unit with both hands and shaking it in the hopes my fury would somehow scare it into submission. The ports on the bright white box seemed to stare at me impassively.  
  
 _'I'm about as mature as Mikey right now…'_  
  
I gave it a few more shakes, and punched it once, just for good measure.  
  
 _'I need coffee.'_  
  
Collapsing on the table, I sighed deeply, letting my legs wave idly, my toes and the pads of my feet dragging across the smooth, cold floor and finding purchase. I went over everything I had done again, assuring myself that I had done everything turtley possible. Deciding it was time to give up and find nourishment, I pushed up with the pads of my feet, lifting my hips. I was about to push aching body off the table when I heard a shifting noise behind me and froze.  
  
"Dun' move." I could help but shiver at Raphaels dark, husky voice. It came as no surprise that my tail perked up, completely exposing my backside to him.  
  
I couldn't help but wonder how long he'd stood there, staring at me.  
  
The energy coming off of him was completely tangible, racing around on skin before his fingers barely touched the outside of my thighs.  
  
"How long have you been there, Raph?" My voice broke near the end of his name as his fingtertips traveled farther up my legs, his fingers wrapping around my hips and thumbs kneading my cheeks in agonizingly slow circles.  
  
"Long enough." His lack of response made me shiver again, head to toe, unconsciously pushing my hips back into his large hands. He was in one of _**those**_ moods. My mind supplied the term; _false heat_.  
  
My guts twisted almost painfully, knowing full well that I would likely be riding out his storm for the next 6 hours at least. A gasp and strangled moan tore from my throat when his cock slipped up the underside of my tail, already dripping with precum. He dug deeper into my flesh with his fingers as he thrust shallowly, slowly against me.  
  
Leaning over me, I swear I could feel the grin on his face as one of his hands moved up to pull my bandanna, tugging my head back until my body followed, my pelvis flush against the table still. I felt his lips on my neck as his other hand steadied me as he thrust against me more powerfully and teased my slit at the same time. I moaned desperately, spreading my legs a bit more and my hands gripped at the slick surface of the table helplessly. The low, feral churr that left his throat made me whimper and drop in submission.  
  
It wasn't going to be such a bad night after all.


End file.
